monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MH3: Item List
Popfish - Rare 2 - A fish that literally pops when it dies. Anyone know if this is a new fish or a new name for an old one? torpedoes this is pretty cool: if you use bounce bombs underwater in mh tri, they act as short range torpedoes because when u lay them underwater they are on their side, so that when they go off they shoot up(or in this case, to the side, whichever direction you are facing) so that you can hit an underwater monster even if ur not next to them! im like, addictted to these things! XD 16:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) -raguna- UMMM... Item list needs to be fixed PLEASE, i was gonna put a hurt on sombody until I realized that it was INCORRECT Not true, this coin is also available offline from Arena Free-for-all in the Coliseum, you must kill a Barroth, a Barioth, and a Rathalos to win -Dagarath- (there better? lol) yep A MUST READ FOR THOSE THAT CAN'T READ lightcrystals so far i've only found lightcrystals in the white/blue rocks in the tundra, so maybe we could add (white rocks) where it says tundra mining. can anyone confirm this fact? hotpepper location I believe hot pepper is commonly found in Volcano Area 1. Actually you can find them in the sandy plains in the top left hand part of the map in the cactie 11:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Josh Rouse Bug Locations Where do you get Yambug and Bughopper? :/ I looked all over Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest and Tundra and I can't find them anywhere. Halp. Yours truly, 18:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about the bughopper, dont know what that is, although i do know that you can buy yambugs quite cheap from the material shop online. pwn'd 15:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Raguna Odd Eggs location I have found Odd Eggs exclusively in Area 8 of the Desert Plains during free hunt in Moga Forest, and never in Area 6 as stated. This is consistent with the fact that there is a Wyvern nest in Area 8. Can anyone confirm that? I have gotten it both in area 6 and 8. It was more common for me in area 6 though.Bobofango 23:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ... All of y'all before you post, read the shiny green paragraph up there please? Possible extra category Was wondering if a column that showed the inventory capacity for each item would be wise/possible. I know thats pretty handy information, especially for gunner ammo, in field combines etc. I am unfamiliar with how to add the information in question but would be more then happy to help in aquiring it. *EDIT* Thank you for considering and implementing my idea. Jonbonium 17:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Another possible extra category would be something that tells what the (bad word) thing does. It's all very well giving the in-game description, but that doesn't tell me what the yellow swirly effect means when you eat an Exciteshroom. Steve Read 08:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree. it's frustrating not knowing what the hell I can do with the 50 nitroshrooms in my inventory or the 400 screamers I have sitting around. also I ate an Exiteshroom with the full attitude of "Not giving a flying !@#$" I have confirmed a very valuable Infinite Stamkna Effect, due to exiteshrooms being relatively common, and a stamina bar that never runs out being a godsend, I have reason to believe they are random effect items 01:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Thiefenz Powercharm and Armorcharm..... On the item page it says that you can only get armor/power charms from a rare 4* strade with the argosy. i dont know aboutyou guys but i am able to buy them from the online shop and i think from the offline one, would someone please add this to the list? i tried and bobofango deleted for some reason. -_- 13:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) -raguna- No where on the page does it say you "can only get this item this way". Just because only one way is listed, does not mean there aren't other ways to obtain a potion, herb, ow whatever. Besides, the charms already have their buying price listed (36000z and 24000z ). One can safely assume you can purchase those items. Bobofango 15:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Carbalite Ore and Rustshard Carbalite ore should have volcano zone in its commonly found. I have mined in all the areas shown and it seems that there is an equally good chance of finding them in the volcano zone. Also, rustshards can also be found in the secret area in the deserted island, as common as in the tundra. (Note that there is only a single rock though) GroverA-125 20:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sleep Herb The Most commonly found area for sleep herbs is blank can someone check on that? 15:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Catalyst??? WHERE CAN I GET THIS?!?!?! I have no idea what to do someone please help me!!! : Catalyst can be obtained through combining Bitterbug and Honey. Check the Combination List for more items that can be made through combining other items. Vebnstuff 15:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) wyverngold hi guys i wonder if this is a mistake that wyverngold doesnt mention about lagiacrus also is a chance wyverngold can be obtained because it say whats the greatest chance of getting it from where but i got 2 wyverngold after killing 2 lagiacrus or im just lucky? Item Aging Can anyone confirm the real time it takes for gathering nodes to age? Also I just want to make sure I am understanding this properly. Waiting till you are towards the end of a quest, ie midway to almost finished with the allotted time for that quest, will result in better gathering items. If I am mistaken please feel free to correct me. I have yet to time node aging but if and when I do I will be sure to post my findings here on the wiki. Thanks all in advance for any input and feedback. Vebnstuff 16:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : I was mistaken. Gathering Nodes will "age" after you have depleted them. For example if you gather everything in one node and cause it to disappear then eventually another node of the same or different type will appear somewhere in the area where you depleted the node. A good thing to know is that each area can only have so many nodes ready to be gathered at any one time. For example on the Deserted Island in area 1 there are tons of gathering nodes that include Berries, Herbs, Honey and Mushrooms. If you want mushrooms and gather at all the nodes after a certain amount of time has elapsed another node will appear in that area. However it may not be mushrooms. When no mushroom nodes are present depleting other node types can free up a node slot and a Mushroom node might appear. Different areas have different numbers dictating how many gathering nodes can be present at any one time. So in short the best way to get as many of an item as you can from a gathering nodes you need to gather what you want early on in a quest. Then after 2-5 minutes if what you want hasn't reappeared then you will want to deplete the other nodes in the area, even if you just toss what you gather. Wait another 2-5 minutes and, more likely than not, you will have access to the type of node you would like. best of luck all. Vebnstuff 20:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : : gatheering spots age within two minutes real time.Cloudstrife4life 13:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Volcano Link Errors. Since I can't edit it, you need to fix the link to the volcano region for the Dragon Toadstool and Rustshard entries. They link to the Volcano from MH2 not MH3. : Fixed. I also verified all other Volcano links on the page. Everything appears to be in order now. Thanks. Vebnstuff 18:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Fire Stones why is it that fire stones and dragonite ore have the same rarity but fire stones are so much harder to get. it makes no sense! 01:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) jumbo pearls Does anyone know where to get jumbo pearls? Do I look in a underwater bone pile, or do I look for a shiney? 07:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Bow-gun ammo What bow-gun ammo can be used with what bow-gun? Cloudstrife4life 09:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Altaroth combination On the IGN Monster Hunter Tri walkthrough there is a item combination "Altaroth Stomach + Insect Husk = Altaroth". DO NOT TRY THIS RECIPIE IT WONT WORK (sorry for capitals just making a point) i will try it one more time before i go bed tonight. I will edit this section tomorrow if it does/doesn't work. Cloudstrife4life 19:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) i need a few jumbo pearls and a few hints on killing the gigginox, lagicarus, and the barioth. also need help with minnig machalite ore more often that iron ore, earth crystals, and jewles. Sleep Bomb's? Theres no place I cant find out how to make them! >.< And there not on here. Do you mean Tranq Bombs? Tranquilizer+ Bomb Material Yambugs ive found that you can fine yambugs along with some other items by eatin glutton tuna then when u get 1 use your farm to make more hope this help. for offline help now i just need bughoppers any idears would be nice. Snake2012 15:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC)